Destestable
by Alounet
Summary: Réponse au Prompt de Dark Roz : Tout le monde déteste Dolores Ombrage, moi le premier. Voici une liste d'élèves la détestant également... (un peu de slash en fond dans l'histoire)


**Titre** : Détestable

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Sadique

**Personnage : **Dolorès Ombrage

**Avertissements** : _Je déteste ce crapaud !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : Réponse au prompt de Dark Roz, publié dans le mag numéro 3 de Fanfiction (lien et tout sur mon profil). Le thème était Détestable. Et s'il y a bien un personnage que je déteste dans l'univers des fictions, c'est Dolorès Ombrage ! Alors j'ai décidé de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve... Bonne lecture ! (Il y a un peu de slash en fond dans l'histoire)_

* * *

Dolores Ombrage terrorisait tout le monde. Elle essayait de mettre en place un pouvoir dictatorial afin de diriger pleinement Poudlard. Elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à faire souffrir des élèves et, comme elle l'avouerait vers la fin de son mandat à Poudlard: elle n'aimait pas les enfants.

Heureusement, les nombreux élèves, fantômes et professeurs de l'école le lui rendirent bien. Tout était bon pour la faire enrager.

Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux farceurs, n'hésitaient jamais une seule seconde à mettre en place de terribles farces partout dans le château. Ils savaient avoir le soutien incontestable des autres professeurs, heureux de laisser une Dolores proche de la crise de nerf devoir se débrouiller elle même.

-Auriez vous une preuve professeur, de notre implication dans ce crime ?

-Je ne crois pas professeur, ajouta le second jumeau, vous osez nous accuser alors que nous sommes innocents.

-Est-ce la manière de fonctionner au Ministère ?

S'en était trop pour Dolorès. Une semaine de retenue pour insubordination attendait les jumeaux. Elle leur ferait copier de douloureuses lignes...

* * *

Luna Lovegood, la jeune Serdaigle souvent dans les nuages, n'était pas une revendicatrice dans l'âme. Toutes ses oppositions n'étaient là que pour aider l'Armée de Dumbledore, composé de nombreux de ses amis.

-Vous êtes la fille du directeur du Chicaneur ?

Dolorès l'avait convoquée un jour, suite à la parution d'une interview de Harry Potter dans le célèbre magazine.

-Oui. Il y a 64 chats sur les murs. C'est incroyable. Les Joncheruines adorent s'infiltrer dans leur tête.

-Ne cherchez pas à détourner mon attention jeune fille, oui ou non avez vous aidé Harry Potter dans le cadre de cette interview. Etait-ce une demande de la part de votre père, l'une de vos idées, ou celle de cette insupportable Miss Granger ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione Granger soit insupportable. Elle a juste beaucoup de mal à admettre des vérités n'apparaissant pas devant elle.

-Miss Lovegood, je vous préviens que si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions...

-Ah, vous aviez l'impression que je ne répondais pas à vos questions ? dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Luna serait elle aussi retenue le soir même et devrait copier des lignes à son tour...

* * *

Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil étaient scandalisées de voir la façon avec laquelle Dolorès avait pu renvoyer de la sorte leur professeur préféré, Sybille Trelawney. Aussi, étaient-elles bien décidées, sous le nez de ce crapaud, à faire campagne pour le retour de leur professeur de Divination.

Une pétition circula dans toute l'école et bientôt, la plupart des élèves l'avaient signée.

-Est-ce bien votre oeuvre, jeunes filles ?

Les deux meilleures amies étaient devant Dolorès mais elles soutenaient son regard. Elles n'avaient plus peur d'elle.

-Oui. Je pense que nous sommes en démocratie, intervint Parvati, et qu'en tant que démocratie, le peuple à le droit à la parole.

-Et le peuple a parlé ! Nous voulons le retour du professeur Trelawney dans son enseignement...

Les deux jeunes filles furent en retenue trois soirs de suite pour contestation des décisions de la Grande Inquisitrice...

* * *

Cormac McLaggen était un séducteur invétéré. Mais depuis peu, les relations sentimentales entre garçons et filles n'étaient plus toléré. Ils devaient se maintenir à une décision correcte les uns des autres.

Mais le beau Gryffondor n'était pas attristé par cette nouvelle, sachant que lui, c'était les garçons qui l'intéressait. Aussi ne se privait-il pas d'embrasser publiquement, en plein milieu du couloir des troisièmes étage, son petit-ami actuel: Zacharias Smith.

-T'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne? demanda le Poufsouffle.

-Tais toi, répondit le Gryffondor en fermant les yeux pour embrasser le cou de son petit copain. J'aime pas les mecs qui parlent, je préfère ceux qui agissent...

Tandis que la main de Cormac plongeait sous la robe de sorcier de Zacharias, Dolores Ombrage choisit ce moment si crucial pour apparaître au détour d'un couloir.

-Comment osez vous !

-Mais professeur, vous n'avez jamais interdit les relations homosexuelles, relisez bien votre décret, rétorqua Cormac.

Furieuse, Ombrage leur donna tout de même une semaine de retenue à tous les deux et rajouta une close à son décret, les relations homosexuelles étaient interdites...

* * *

Ginny Weasley n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Oh ça non. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'elle fut élevée avec beaucoup de garçons.

-Cette femme est un vieux crapaud visqueux ! Tout le monde la déteste, c'est une plaie pour la société, c'est une plaie pour le monde. Elle devrait brûler en enfer, on devrait pouvoir la trucider nous même. C'est un monstre. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est vide, personne au monde ne pourra jamais l'aimer. Même son Fudge doit secrètement la détester !

Dolorès Ombrage eu vent des propos désobligeants de la petite Weasley. Une semaine de retenue très douloureuse l'attendait à son tour. Pourtant, comme le fit remarquer Harry plus tard:

-Mais elle a dit la vérité !

* * *

Puis un jour, Hermione Granger décida d'organiser un Kiss-In contre l'homophobie au sain de l'école, afin de déplaire également à Ombrage et à son désir d'interdire l'homosexualité qu'elle considérait comme une maladie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse exactement ? demanda Ron à sa meilleure amie.

-C'est simple. Samedi, à 12h00, dans la grande Salle. Tout le monde se lèvera et ira embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe pour dénoncer son refus de l'homosexualité. Si tout le monde le fait, elle ne pourra pas punir toute l'école.

-Aucun Serpentard ne se prêtera à cette exercice ! fit remarquer Ron.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai une mission spéciale pour Harry... indiqua Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à son autre meilleur ami.

Le samedi suivant, tout le monde s'apprêtait à manger. Quand sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit. Tout le monde se leva.

Oui, Hermione avait mobilisé énormément de monde aussi incroyable que cela pouvait être.

Hermione alla embrasser Lavande Brown. Ginny et Luna se retrouvèrent collée l'une à l'autre, bouche contre bouche. Parvati Patil embrassa Cho Chang.

Tandis que Fred embrassait Lee Jordan, George échangeait une démonstration d'affection très forte avec Cormac (lui même ayant rompu avec Zacharias quelques jours avant). Zacharias embrassa Michael Corner. Neville Londubat embrassa Colin Crivey et Ron embrassa pour sa part Ernie McMillan. Son meilleur ami, Justin, lui embrassa un Serdaigle inconnu au bataillon.

Et enfin, pour mettre la mission donnée par Hermione à exécution, Harry Potter s'approcha de la table des serpentards. Il immobilisa Draco grâce à un sortilège et enfin, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et tout ça, sous les yeux de cette horrible Dolorès Ombrage qui, en effet, n'allait pas pouvoir arrêter cette manifestation, les professeurs autour d'elle y participant volontiers.


End file.
